


Ahri's playtime

by Starlight_Knight (orphan_account)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Futanari, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Starlight_Knight
Summary: Ahri's skimpy outfit causes people to stare at her all the time. That's all intentional, as Ahri loves the attention. Eventually, when the excitement builds up enough, she needs to take care of herself and her futa cock. Nice and simple!
Kudos: 8





	Ahri's playtime

Ahri walked into a saloon. It was relatively small, nothing special. The said saloon resided at the outskirts of Ionia. Ahri disliked anything grandiose, so she avoided the main city whenever she could and decided to spend her night somewhere quieter. The appearance of the busty Fox-lady in a bright red kimono obviously turned some heads. Not that Ahri minded, quite the opposite in fact. It was no coincidence that her outfit showed as much skin as it did. She deliberately emphasized her ample chest whenever she could. She enjoyed the attention. No, she _loved_ the attention she received whenever she would walk outside. It’s not just her who appreciated it. Her body did too. That’s why, now it was time to move to the shelter of her own room and have some time for herself.

Ahri walked to an Innkeeper and took a menacing form in front of him. She landed her hands on her hips and stared the poor man with murderous intent. “Make sure no one bothers me. Do you understand? N _o one_.” The Innkeeper could feel his jaw shake a bit under Ahri’s gaze. Not being able to say anything in response, he just nodded. After an antagonizing silence, Ahri approved the answer and moved towards the stairs without saying anything.

Ahri’s room was quite small. It didn’t have anything extra in it. Just a comfy bed and a chair for her clothes. Everything she needed. The small window on the wall pointed towards the ocean, so no one could peak through it either. Ahri closed the door behind her and immediately her demeanor changed. A feverish smile grew on her face as she could feel her cheeks getting bright red. Her pulse skyrocketed and she started to breathe heavily. This, was the moment she had been waiting for the entire day. Walking around Ionia as the target of men and women’s lustful stares turned her on. At this point, it all was almost like a ritual to her. Dress sexily, walk around arousing the townsfolk and then… arriving to her own room and ‘taking care of herself’.

Without wasting anytime, Ahri started to disrobe herself. The red kimono was removed pretty easily, as her gigantic breasts were practically ripping its buttons off when she wore it. She rarely wore panties, as she enjoyed the excitement of walking around without any with only a short skirt covering her crotch. The skirt soon landed next to the kimono on the chair.

Ahri stood in her room, naked, and licked her lips in excitement. As she looked down, she could only see her massive chest as it blocked most of the view. Ahri reached for _something_ at her crotch and gripped her cock with her hand. She was already half-erect and with just few strokes a remarkably sized cock started to show itself in Ahri’s field of vision. “Well, hello there big boy”, Ahri grinned he kept stroking her erect member. Ahri moved her head forward a bit and open her mouth slightly. Soon, a trail of spit started to fall towards the head of her dick. As the trail finally hit her glans, she let out a slight moan. With her hand, she gently spread the spit over her cock and kept masturbating. “Fuck… I… hope I don’t need to kill anyone this time… for… bothering me…”, she mumbled while moaning as she took a glance at the door. Deciding to not care about the possible intruders she turned her back to the door and moved towards her bed. She moved the pillow to a comfortable position, so she could lay down to a half-sitting position.

As she laid on the bed, Ahri rested her head against the headboard and closed her eyes. The Innkeeper was terrified enough, so she was sure no one was going to come. That was the issue of this cheap Inn, you couldn’t lock doors. Ahri lowered her guard down and indulged herself to the pleasures of masturbation.

With long and slow strokes, she teased herself. Of course, going fast and rough could get the job done much quicker, but taking it slow and building it up was worth it at the end. Just the thought of her upcoming orgasm got her heated. Sometimes, Ahri liked to talk to herself while she was going at it, but this time, she didn’t really say anything. Just occasional swear words could be heard escaping her lips between moans and grunts. Ahri could feel some sweat building up on her forehead. Every inch of her body was getting hot. Her breathing already sounded like she just had run a marathon. Somehow, despite her body screaming for more, she managed to keep her slow pace and steadily build towards her massive climax. She nibbled her lips with her teeth as the pleasure slowly got bigger and bigger. She was in heaven. She could feel the warmth of her cock every time she stroked it, from the bottom to all the way to the tip. At some point, she had started to play with her rock-hard nipples with her other hand. Momentarily, she shifted her gaze to her erect cock, and she could see some pre-cum that had started to leak from the tip. Soon after her patience started to ran out and the pace of her strokes grew faster, and her grip got harder. “Fuck it… that’s enough teasing for one day…”, she grunted. Her body moved restlessly from side to side as she pumped her cock aggressively. The moans and gasps that escaped her lips became louder as Ahri was closing in on her first orgasm of the day. Inadvertently she raised her hips and squeezed her thighs as she prepared for what was to come. She gritted her teeth and jerked back her head.

A growl escaped Ahri’s lips as a torrent of cum was shot from the tip of her cock. Due to her position on the bed, the warm cum splashed against her tits painting them white. Even after she came, she continued to stroke her cock with short strokes, prolonging her orgasm. With every few strokes, some more cum spurted out, with every spurt being weaker than the one before. Eventually, some sperm just started to drip down the shaft of Ahri’s cock. After her orgasm finally finished, Ahri removed her cum stained hand from her cock and it landed on her side. With ragged breath, Ahri stared at the ceiling and basked in the afterglow. “Haaah… I wonder how many people heard me this time.” Masturbating in a small, poorly sound-proofed Inn was intentional. Every time she would leave her room after the ‘act’, the faces the customers made gave her shivers. The good kind of shivers. That was the case this time as well. She dressed herself quickly, tucked her cock in, because she didn’t want to get arrested for indecency, and walked out of the room. As she came down the stairs, in the corner of her eye, she was able to spot a royal looking woman blushing furiously. When making her way to the exit, a man stared at her with his mouth hanging open, cross-legged (clearly hiding something under his leg).

“ _Mission Accomplished!”,_ she thought to herself as she walked out of the Inn.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to do a solo-futa fanfic, so I decided to do it now. Short and sweet. I'll probably make more Ahri at some point, because she's my favorite psycho-yandare-fox-girl :3


End file.
